Brave Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: The ninja world is going to find out how small they're really are as the worlds beyond theirs come to them. All to get the kerium that gives them power that they call chakra.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the forest that surrounded the Leaf Village a lone boy ran through the wood clutching a scroll to him. His eyes filled with tears after hearing that the only person besides the Hokage thought he was a monster. Hearing Iruka saying that cause Naruto to bolt getting the attention of Mizuki who once again gave chase.

Naruto ran into a clearing by a large lake. There he saw something strange, there are two people dress in strange clothes. Behind them is a a strange looking machine of some kind. Naruto has managed to get his hands on some books showing pictures of the airships and trains of someplace called Snow. The machine looked like a airship but nothing like he has seen in any book.

The two people stranding next to the ship are prospectors looking for a new planet to lay claim to. One is a Rigellian female, a race of hulking green skin humanoid giants with bright orange body hair. The possess strength beyond anything capable by baseline humans. The other is a male porcinoid a pig like humanoid species.

"Alright Jade the ship's engine is fix and is ready to fly," Peyj said to his partner.

"I thought the Beluga didn't have enough fuel to reach hyperdrive," Jade said.

"Not since, I found this," Peyj said holding up a red crystal. He had found it just laying there on the shore of the lake. For people of this world the crystals are so common to find that they just throw them away when they're found.

"There's Kerium here?" Jade ask. She had thought that this backwater planet didn't have nothing on it. They did detect an old colony ship that's very old, located in the sea of the planet. Peyj said it looks like an old model Marv class ship when ships still used fossil fuel to power ships. But that was thosuands of years ago and the Marv class ships were generation ships. (2)

"Yup and which means we got first dibs on mining rights," Peyj said.

"Got you!" Mizuki shouted as he stabs Naruto's back with a kuni as he lands on his back. He prepared to finish off Naruto when a energy blast struck his chest leaving a hole in its wake.

"Are you alright?" Peyj ask Naruto as he tries to wake him.

"It's bad," Jade said as she uses her computer armband to scan him. Then her armband pick up some more targets closing in fast. "There's more on the way."

"Get the ship ready. I get the kid and refuel the ship," Peyi said picking up Naruto and the scroll he's clutching in a death grip.

The two ran back into the ship closing the doors behind them. The ninja team that were sent to bring back Naruto and the scroll burst into the clearing in time to see the body of Mizuki and a strange ship that is taking off into the sky. Jade at the control activated the ships guns blasting at the ninjas who drove to cover after the first blast destroy the trees behind them. And before they ninjas could recover the ship took off blasting off into the sky.

!

On the bridge of the ship -

"Well, I patch the kids as best as, I could but he's going to need to see a doctor," Peyj said to Jade as he took his seat next to hers.

"I already set a course to the closest planet close to this system," Jade said.

"Which one?" Peyj ask.

"It's called New Texas," Jade said hitting the hyperdrive.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Kerium in the show is extremely valuable and powerful. A small amount of kerium can supply large amounts of energy to a spaceship. In it's raw form it can't be used till it's refined or an engine is build able to use it in it's raw form. In this fic the world of Nartuo is covered in large amounts of it to the point that all beings on the planet has trace amounts of it in their bodies. And is the reason why chakra can be used by the ninjas, summons, and tail beasts. Like how Element Zero gives powers to those born from people who are expose to it, in Mass Effect. Which is why in this fic tail beasts can't be destroyed, their energy bodies while can be destroyed as long as there's kerium around them they can feed off of that energy to regenerate. Like trying to kill Hulk in a old nuke testing site that is red hot. It doesn't matter how much power you use to kill him as the Hulk just uses the rads of the site to restore himself. Samething for the tail beasts in this fic and if they're taken off planet they can be destroyed. As the energy of their bodies without a source of kerium will feed off itself to restore their bodies, and once that energy runs out that's it for the tail beasts. As even if energy can't be destroyed it can be used up to nothing.

2 - Generation ships are spaceships that take generations to get where they're going.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

On the planet of New Texas the mining town of Fort Kerium has grown from a small town into a city. Kerium was no longer as easily found anymore, and large mining companies are now running most of the kerium mines. The prospectors had either left for other mining planets or have taken up jobs with the mining companies. Few of the mines are independently own anymore. With the mine companies came more law and order to the planet of New Texas. The outlaws now didn't just have to face Marshall Bravestarr and his deputies but also a real police force.

New Texas was no longer a backwater planet but a spaceport trade planet. For the new spaceport that could send ships without a hyper drive to other star systems has open the planet up to more ships. Now passing ships would land on the planet and resupply, paying in credits instead of raw Kerium. Which brought more growth in businesses, as the credits flowed into New Texas and new businesses open up. Which got more people to settle on the planet, for the jobs those new businesses created and to make a life for themselves on the planet.

The wild untamed spirit of the frontier planet was slowly being tamed as more and more people settled on the planet. The Prairie People have also changed as their planet was being changed around them. They setup their own mining company as they claimed most of the kerium mines. They also hired themselves out by working with the other mining companies, and have invested much in turning their desert planet into a greener place to live. They did this by towing ice floating in space to processing space ports where they're broken into smaller pieces and flown down to the planet. There are now lakes on New Texas besides the wetlands.

In Fort Kerium, Marshall Bravestarr and his deputies Fuzz and Thirty-Thirty now work with the New Texas police. They have moved out from the small building into the new police station with their very own department. Another change was that Bravestarr married judge J.B. Mcbride and have a young daughter Windstarr. Fort Kerium could still transformed into a fortress that's been upgraded but with more lawmen to help out in enforcing the law, it now serves as a shelter for the city in case of pirates. As with larger settlements on the planet now invited space pirates to attack ships or make raids on the planet.

Tex Hex and his outlaws had been driven into the badlands away from the settlements. With more lawmen and larger settlements the days of the roving outlaws on the planet are coming to a close. The outlaws under him still make raids for kerium but unlike a couple of years ago the shipments are better protected and more lawmen that gets in their way. Stampede is still able to give the outlaws who serve him amnesty as few lawmen wanted to come into his domain. But as with Bravestarr's law and order gaining strength in numbers so did Tex Hex's outlaws numbers have grown as well.

!

Above the planet -

Coming out of hyperspace the Beluga came to a stop facing the planet of New Texas. Peyj sat at the controls while Jade was out back looking after their guest. He had marked down the location of the new star system and the planet that has kerium on it. In fact after he took the ship into orbit he did a quick scan of the planet and couldn't believe what he found. The planet was covered in kerium, he has never heard of a planet having that much concentration in kerium like this before. Sure there are space rocks that are full of kerium found on asteroid belts but never a planet. Space mining is mainly done by large mining companies who could afford to build a space mining station. Other had to do it the old fashion why with space suits and fill their ships as much as it could carry. Which makes them an easy target for outlaws and space pirates.

He had found a large chunk of kerium just laying there on the shore of the lake. He had gathered as much as he could before he put what he found into the ship and refueled using a small piece. He would had like him and Jade look for more till that boy burst into the clearing. Jade acted and shot the man who had stab the boy dead. With more on their way they had to leave. He also discovered that the planet has been settled by a human generation ship that's thousands of years old. The Beluga found the signal of the blackbox of the ship and had uploaded the data but it's so old that his computer couldn't translate it and most of it has been damaged by years being underwater, where the ship had landed. Those Marv ships were built to last and last, seeing that it could take generations for the ships to get where they're going before kerium and the hyperdrive was discovered by the humans who built those ships could get them there faster.

"Peyj, I did a scan on our guest and found something very interesting," Jade said as she enters the bridge.

"What?" Peyj ask as he waited for clearance from the spaceport to land on the planet. While he could just land anyplace, he was heading for Fort Kerium the main city of the planet and needed to log in to use their space port.

"His body has kerium in it. Not just trace amounts of it but it's in his blood," Jade said showing Peyj the medial data. On the medical data pad showed that much of the iron that is supposed to be there which gives human blood the red coloring, has been replaced with kerium.

"How did that happen?" Peyj ask. As having trace amounts in a body is normal for miners and others who work with kerium. But never to what he's seeing, the only thing that came to mind are the drug users of spin. Which uses refind kerium that is injected into a users blood. Which using too much kills the users. The amount he's seeing should have killed the kid a long time ago.

"I'm guessing because of the amount of kerium on the planet that all the plants and animals on it have trace amounts in them. The humans on that ship much have picked it up by eating them. And done it at a slow rate that their bodies just adapted to all the kerium in their bodies," Jade said listing off the top of her head. (1)

"We'll know more after we get the kid to a doctor," Peyj said.

"This is Fort Kerium spaceport you're clear to land on landing pad 6," the radio on the ship transmitted. "There be a medical squad ready to meet you."

"Hear you loud and clear," Peyj said as he flew the ship down to the planet.

!

Starr Peak -

On the fossilized spaceship that serves as the home of Shaman. He sensed something he had never felt before. Something was coming to New Texas that would bring much change with it. And with it his old foe, Stampede would also make his move. Both of them are train in the magical arts, and like him would sense what's coming as well.

"Shaman hows this?" a high pitch voice ask as the young daughter of Bravestarr, Windstarr learned to use magic from him. She's currently making hat float in the air, revealing her dark hair like her father's and skin tone, while having the looks of her mother.

"Yes that is good," Shaman said walking up to his young student. After she was born he saw great magic within her and ask her parents to let him teach her.

"What's the matter?" ask Karen Mcbride stepmother of J.B. and grandmother of Windstarr. She's looking after her granddaughter while her parents are working. Her husband Angus still runs the newspaper which has moved to data pads. With the spaceport built by the mining companies life on New Texas has improved as they no longer have to wait for cargo ships to come to them that use to take months even with a hyperdrive. The hyperdrive gates of the spaceports only took a couple of hours. (2)

"I sense something is coming. It's heading to Fort Kerium," Shaman said opening up his senses to locate where the thing is headed.

"We better get going and tell Bravestarr," Karen said as she takes Windstarr's hand in hers leading her to her hovercar.

"Yes we should," Shaman said following the two to the hovercar. Hoping to reach the city before the outlaws under Stampede do.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –The chakra users are only able to do what they do by the large amounts of kerium in their bodies, the same with the summons and demons. As the show has people like the Shaman and Stampede able to use and give magic to others. Chakra is more magical in nature in this fic. By having kerium in their bodies the ninjas are able to tap into magical energies but using their own energy to do it. Which is the result of breeding people with larger amounts of kerium together, which explains why people from non ninja families sometimes are able to use chakra.

They found an easier way to use magic but are less powerful then the real thing that needs to be taught and learned. Like the magic staffs in Skyrim, that anyone can use as long as they refuel it once the soul gem is all used up. The ninjas are powerful but simply can't last as long or use as much power as the real magic users. As for the summons, same thing only that unlike the humans they been on the planet longer and have changed from the common animals. To the point they could create their own pocket world. As for the demons follow the manga storyline but they're made out of kerium energy instead of chakra and are able to restore themselves thanks to all the kerium on the planet. Take them off planet and blast them enough they're dead no kerium to restore thmesleves they just have their own energy stores to use till they're all gone, end of story. As like salt in the oceans, kerium is just everywhere on the planet.

2 - Bravestarr was aired in the 1980s. So, I'm updating most of the tech as it's been a couple of years since the last show was aired. And since New Texas was a small mining town setup by people instead of a real government, reflected the technology level of a small mining town on a backwater planet. Now that it's a major trade port with it's own spaceport with a hyperdrive gate, alot of new tech has been shipped to the planet. As how some planets in the Starwars universe have a low tech setting while others have high tech gear everywhere. As old tech that was seen on the show was just easier to maintain and make then waiting for the next ship carrying the parts needed to fix something far from civilization where they make it. Seeing that much of the food and water has to be imported in the show, the settlers had to make do which what they can do on their own on the frontier. As they funded themselves for the trip to New Texas.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Beluga landed at the Fort Kerium space port and waiting for them is a ambulance with two paramedics. There are also a pair of Texas lawmen, a man and a woman waiting for them as well. Peyj also saw that the port is also crawling with sentry bots, who unlike the robots with true AIs the sentry bots are controlled via either direct remote or a powerful but non-self-aware logic engine. The sentry bots are a powerhouse, equipped with sturdy armor plating, powerful weapons integrated into its chassis and high mobility thanks to wheels mounted on its three legs. With the port used for shipping kerium off planet, the companies have brought the best protection money could buy. Tex Hex and his gang knows better then trying their luck in a raid on the space port.

Peyj stepping out of the ship frown seeing GAC soldiers walking around, from past dealings with them made him uneasy in dealing with them. The GAC are a private security organization, in reality a mercenary outfit. They are better armed and equipped than most modern military infantry. Thanks to the investors they have funding their operations, and they're not as wasteful in their funding as the real military is. (1) They have a reputation for being both discreet and ruthlessly efficient, and as such charge a sizable fee. They also hire themselves out by escorting any ship who can pay them, depending on the ship and what it's carrying.

"Jade you go with the kid while, I talk with the lawmen. They will need someone to sign the paper works," Peyj said to Jade.

"Right," Jade said as she lead the paramedics into the ship and where she had place the kid.

Jade left with the kid in the ambulance, while Peyj stayed behind answering the questions from the lawmen. The lawmen needed to get information to write their report and to inspect the ship of any shady cargo. Shaman and Karen with Windstarr at her side came up to the scene just missing the source that lured them there. The lawmen recognized the three and allowed Shaman to question Peyj about the young boy in question. While that was happening a small robot bug flew into the ship and downloaded the ships log. It flew away before anyone noticed that it was even there.

!

In the Badlands -

Over the years as New Texas grew from a small settlement on the edge of space, into a booming spaceport city the Hexagon also has changed. With more and more lawmen running around the fortress has been transformed into a flying fortress incase the government decided to raid the fort. Stampede has also gain more followers over the years as more law and order took root on the planet.

Tex Hex the undead outlaw who was brought back to life by Stampede's dark powers. Tex Hex was mutated, explaining his lavender and aged skin. Before being recruited by Stampede, Tex was an honest Kerium prospector with comrade Angus McBride. Tex also had a girlfriend named Ursula, who wanted to live a content, happy life with him. But Tex abandoned Angus and he also left Ursula. He still leads the outlaws walking a fine line where once it has been cross, the Star Marines will be coming after him and his outlaws. He and Bravestarr have an understanding, his outlaws don't kill and the lawmen do the same.

Cactushead a robot with a cactus head and four mechanical legs. He's equipped with two energy cannons that can alter matter. His energy cannons can alter matter but they don't work on organic matter and the things that are alter may look different but doesn't change what they are. A stone turn into a snake that moves, is still a stone that can only move as long as Cactushead is nearby to control it. Once he's out of range the stone snake stops moving, and remains a stone that looks like a snake.

Hawgtie, a humanoid pig dressed in a Union Army uniform. He's strong, tough, and used bolas to capture or bind his victims. Always eating when ever he can grab a bit to eat and is kept around as he's willing to do the job for a few credits.

Outlaw Skuzz Tex's cigar-smoking henchman and cousin of Deputy Fuzz he is the only Prairie Person to have taken up a life of crime. Like Tex Hex, he was mutated by Stampede's power used by Hex to bring him back to life. Skuzz is often reprimanded by the others for his constant smoking.

Sandstorm a red reptilian alien who can exhale giant clouds of sand, which the gang usually uses to escape. His kind are sometimes called 'sand walruses' and are native to New Texas. He can also use his sand to put people to sleep and summon up sand creatures.

Thunderstick a stuttering robot with an arm cannon. He has upgraded himself over the years allowing him to become stronger and tougher then he was ever before. His arm cannon has many different settings on it, allowing him to use just about any kind of energy blast against his foes.

Goldtooth an overweight coyote who usually leads the other coyotes in battle. His gang of coyotes make up the bulk of Stampede's forces. They depend on their numbers to zerg rush their targets.

Dingo Dan one of Tex's coyotes with a notionally Aussie accent. Dan is a master of disguise with the ability to take on a human appearance but would often forget to change his distinctive "fancy hat."

Vipra a serpentine female villain who has the power to hypnotize people. Her weapon of choice is a snake-shaped "gun" that shoots a paralyzing ray. She is also an expert of locating items. She hates Tex Hex and schemes to take over his position.

Mumbo Jumbo a 10 foot massive copper-skinned minotaur, built from the ground up to be a all but unstoppable force. His body is made out of the same kind of metal alloy that are used in warship armor, which was salvage from a ship graveyard, making most expect for high grade attacks worthless against him. His super strength is back by the twin energy cannons mounted on his shoulders. Not that he needs it.

Buzz-Saw a war machine with razor sharp circular saw cutting blades all over its body that can be used as projectile weapons. He too was upgraded to be stronger, tougher and more powerful then he was before. His hands that were nothing but saw blades, are now robot hands that can transform into cutting blades.

They're the last two remaining ex-members of the alien mob boss, Mon*Star. They only survive as being robots they could just be put back together as long as their memory cores are intact. After the final battle between their gang and the Silverhawks thousands of years ago when space travel took generations or as some did had to become cyborgs to survive the teleports used at that time. Their base blew up and sent both of them drifting through space, till the finally drifted into the New Texas star system. Where Stampede found them and brought them back to life.

They wear upgraded with the newer tech by Gearhead a highschool dropout, who drop out after she created a large robot that destroyed her old school. She joined up with Tex Hex's gang and became the mechanic of the gang. She likes being with the gang as they enjoy the machines that she puts together for them.

Mother Brain a former sex droid before she broke down and was thrown out with the trash. Gearhead found her and rebuilt her, freeing her from the slave controls that limited her from acting how she wanted. Mother Brain as she calls herself now is the brains of the operations thanks to the upgrades Gearhead made, allows her to hack into most computers. She also the one who makes the deals and finds the buyers for the stolen goods.

Ustankak a Reigellian mercenary who joined up with Tex Hex after a failed job. He stands at 8 feet and powerfully built, who is missing his right arm. He crafted artificial arms with built in weapons to replace his missing limb and increase his performance in battle.

Betty Boom a miner who loved blowing things up way too much. After causing too much damage namely causing a blast that destroyed the mine she and her ex-fellow miners use to mine. She found herself blacklisted from any mining company after that. She joined with Tex Hex who found her skills in bombs useful.

Red Moxx a insectnoid who is part woman and part fly. She is the only flyer of the group who can fly under her own power and is able to spit acid that can melt just about anything. She also has six four arms that allows her to outgun most foes. As using two guns at once is harder then it looks, she is able to use four guns at once.

Big Time a hulking crabnoid who's has four crab like legs, and two powerful claws with a lower pair of human like arms. His armored shell is like tank armor and only powerful attacks are felt by him. He also able to survive underwater like the others of his kind and needs to keep a supply of water in his shell to be on dry land.

Slimema who is a slugnoid who is a green skin woman who is a part sea slug. She has no bones at all in her body and is able to slip through just about any opening. Because of her slime covered skin and soft body she can't be harm with physical attacks, unless a great amount of force is used. She also can use her slime as a weapon, trapping people in her slime. But like Big Time she isn't able to survive outside of water and has to keep herself from drying out. She wears a reverse driving suit that also acts as power armor.

Then there is Stampede the leader of the gang and who's dark power is only been kept in check by the Shaman's power and the fact if he causes too much trouble the galaxy government would send in the big guns too deal with him. Stampede had to play a careful game in trying to take this planet as his own. For he remembers too well of the others who had tried and had failed to take the power. Mon*Star had stop playing around and began killing anyone who got in his way. The government at that time sent in the army to deal with him after he had killed the Silver Hawks, and only Mumbo Jumbo and Buzz-Saw survived. They blasted his base till there was nothing left with him inside of it. HIs old rival Mumm-Ra who's flagship just disappeared after fleeing to outside known space, after losing his entire fleet after a battle between his forces and the galaxy governments. T-Ray and Captain Bizzarly who terrorized the planet Water-O were both taken down. He learned from watching and waiting for the right time and place to strike that would gain little interest from the galaxy government. (2)

Like Shaman he too felt the power that came to New Texas and sent a spy fly to look around. With New Texas now a spaceport and lawmen running around, it's not like the old days where his outlaws could come into the settlements without being arrested. They now had to play it smart and draw as little attention to themselves.

"A kerium rich world?" Stampede said to himself as he looks over the computer screen showing what the Beluga crew had discovered. Then there was the boy taken off from that world who has kerium running in his blood. Who has the power he felt, something familiar that's in the back of his mind from long ago in his younger days.

"Really?" Tex Hex ask.

"Yes a world that's outside the galaxy government's control. Just waiting for someone to take it over. New Texas has served it's purpose and now it's time to take root someplace else," Stampede said.

"But what about taking over New Texas?" Tex Hex ask.

"The time for that has long past. I haven't survived this long without knowing when to fold your hand and start a new game," Stampede said as he turns his attention to the medical scans on the boy. He would have like to get his hands on him but it would cause unwanted attention to himself if he were to attack a hospital.

"It would be nice being able to just kill people instead of having to play all nice, nice," Tex Hex said, as all their weapons had to be set to non-lethal. Besides if they just kill and kill, then miners would just leave and there would be no one to steal kerium from, they would have to dig it themselves.

"Prepare my forces for travel. And load as much kerium as the Hexagon can carry," Stampede ordered.

"And, I can use that cargo the gang took awhile ago. I was planning on selling it but, I'm sure we can make good use out of it," Tex Hex said with a evil smile.

!

In Space -

Hidden in a mined out asteroid Tex Hex had hidden the missing factory droid ship, that was meant to manufacture new security droids for the space mines and space stations. They would have been able to provide security with little need besides having to recharge their energy cells and able to patrol in space without any harm. The inexpensive and relatively basic as far as security units goes, the security droids would have made the Hahne company would have created a market for their droids in the star system that New Texas is in, if Tex Hex gang hadn't hijacked their ship.

"This is Tex Hex. Skuzz, Gearhead, Morther Brain are you three there?" Tex Hex shouted from the vidscreen.

"We're here," Gearhead said who has been on the droid ship going over all the equipments and droids on board.

"I finally found a buyer for the droids," Mother Brain said.

"We'll get a good bundle out of this," Skuzz said while smoking.

"The deal is off we're going to be needing the droids," Tex Hex said.

"You have any idea how hard it is to find a buyer for something like this?" Mother Brain ask.

"Stampede wants to use them for the new planet we're going to be going to," Tex Hex said.

"New planet?" Skuzz ask.

"Yes Stampede has decided to fold up our operations here and go to a new planet outside the control of the Galaxy Government. Better still outside the law and we'll be able to do what we want without having to worry about the law," Tex Hex said. "So pack up we'll be going once we get everyone and the supplies ready."

"A lawless planet. Think of the fun we're going to have," Gearhead said already thinking of what her new machine toys are going to do there.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –Being wasteful with funding is well earned for government base militaries. Like how the US army spend millions on new weapon systems while not having enough money left over to supply all the ground troops with body armor. While private militaries with limited funding can't spend like crazy on projects with no practical use, have to get as much bang out of their bucks.

2 - Stampede is a Mumm-Ra level villain and is just as powerful. Unlike Mumm-Ra he doesn't have to face a small band of heroes but that of a military of a galactic spanning government. If he makes himself too big of a threat they would send in warships that will blast him from space. And even if he's immune to most attacks used on him, there is a limit and being blasted by the main cannon of a warship is one of them. And since energy weapons are being used, it means that even the tail demons of Naruto's world will be effected, as energy weapons work on energy beings. Then there are the magic users who be able to handle the tail demons, which Stampede is a very powerful magic user and unlike the tail demons who face only ninjas, summons and each other, Stampede had to deal with foes from other planets, powerful magic users, and not to mention against forces who have warships that can fire energy beam weapons more powerful then anything found on Naruto's world. For being able to destroy a mountain is one thing but having a spaceship with the firepower to destroy a whole landmass is a whole other level.

The forces that the ninja world is going to be facing are, advance energy weapons, personal force fields as in the show Bravestarr used an energy shield time to time. The clothes most spacefarers wear, are made out of a material comprised of billions of microscopic honeycombs. Each is covered by a thin membrane containing liquid polymer. Then that polymer reacts with air it instantly solidifies and becomes harder than steel, the membrane then restores itself and becomes solid once more after a short period. Which makes old fashion bullets all but useless, which is why energy weapons are the norm. Robots who can track the ninjas no matter how fast they move as the kerium in their bodies can be detected by scanners, and energy weapons that can cause their bodies to be unable to move or kill in one hit as the no killing because it's a cartoon show for kids isn't in effect. The space age metals also stronger then anything found on the ninja world and only those with super strength are the only ones who can make a dent on it. And the ninjas if they make themselves too much to deal with face to face, get to play dodge the deadly laser beam fired from space way beyond any jutsus range.

Also since the spaceships travel through space at light speed, means the ships are either protected by super strong metal alloy that can take a nuke as a piece of rock hitting a ship going at light speed would cause a nuke level impact. Or a force field powerful enough to withstand that kind of damage. Or a combo of the two. Since a spaceship that can travel at light speed needs to be protected against that kind of thing from happening in real life. Which means even if the ship is in range of a jutsu, the jutsu won't be able to destroy the ship in one hit or cause no damage at all. The ships that are used to transport things off planet or the ones used on said planet, aren't that well protected. While the ones used to travel through space at light speed are very well protected. A ninja in said ship can destroy it from the inside as that's one of the standard way to destroy a ship. Like how the droid control ship in Star Wars was destroyed or the second Death Star. It's just a classic way to do it and the plan is sound even in real life.

So no complaining how unfair it is to the ninjas who will be facing against foes who can travel between different star systems. Reviewers complained how I even if, I lay down the facts of how the Romans in my other fic 'Roman Fox' using modern day army tactics that work are just being plot armored protected. In this fic the tech that the cast from Bravestarr are beyond anything that the ninja world has come up with. And, I would like anyone who says otherwise, how would any ninja or demon beast be able to defeat someone who uses a space cannon from a spaceship in space beyond their fighting range and blast them? Because, I don't see how a ninja be able to survive that, even if they do managed to use a speed jutsu to get away the ship can just retarget and blast them till they hit their target. And seeing how many ninjas have limited amount of chakra would only be able to use a jutsu so many times before they need to rest. And dodging the laser would be like in Batman Beyond Return of the Joker, Batman was in the Batmoblie at the time and still barely made it out alive. Then there are the bombs that can destroy things for miles.

And just to point it out the technology is from a 1980's cartoon where just about anything can be made to work. Besides Cactushead of Tex Hex's gang have two energy cannons that can alter matter to whatever he wants. How hard you think it's for them to have a machine that can shut down anything that uses kerium which on the ninja world is chakra, it be like a EMP blast depowering anything on the ninja world. As kerium in the show can power cities, ships, heal, and even make blind people see. It's cannon which is the reason why the ninja world can do all the things that they can do in this crossover, so just go with the plot as it's as half bake as anything in any manga story plot when you think about it.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bravestarr hearing that his old friend the Shaman had come into town to see the boy a ship had brought in, drove over to the hospital. He knows too well that the Shaman rarely comes into town besides getting supplies. Showing interest in a young boy meant something big and he needed to get a drop on it. Since Stampede would be interested too, even if he and his gang of outlaws haven't caused trouble in Fort Kerium for years now. With all the new lawmen around the outlaws are staying clear of the town.

Inside the hospital he found his mother-in-law Karen and his daughter in the waiting room.

"Hey Bravestarr," Karen greeted him spotting him.

"Hi daddy," Windstarr shouted.

"Quite dear we're in a hospital," Karen said to her.

"Sorry," Windstarr said.

"What are you doing here?" Karen ask.

"I heard about Shaman coming into town to see a boy that was brought in by some prospectors. And the Shaman doesn't show interest in something like this unless it's important," Bravestarr explains.

"He's with Doc Clayton. A woman was with the boy but she left after answering some questions," Karen said.

"Alright, Windstarr stay here with grandma," Bravestarr said as he pats her head.

"Okay," Windstarr said.

!

Inside the room -

Doc Clayton had finished patching up the young man the woman Jade had brought in. She signed the paper work and answered some questions before taking off. With all the new medical equipment being ship to New Texas, he's been able to help more people that he couldn't with the limited supplies he had before. The new somatic gel had quickly healed the wound he came in with, but much faster then normal. Shaman had suddenly showed up surprised him. He felt something strange and that it's coming from the young boy in the bed.

"Doc Clayton, Shaman," Bravestarr greeted them as he enters.

"Bravestarr what brings you here?" Doc Clayton ask as he scans the young man on the bed with a body scanner.

"Heard that Shaman felt something strange from the young man there. So, I came to find out what's what," Bravestarr explains looking over the young man who looks to be around Windstarr's age of 12.

"I sensed great power coming from him. It's the same as with Windstarr, great magic is within him, that isn't his own but something sealed within him," Shaman said having sense the demon fox within the boy.'

"Don't know about magic but this kid is in bad shape, badly healed bones, old wounds, and he's suffering from malnutrition," Doc Clayton listed off what he sees and not liking it at all. "Sometime in the regeneration tank should fix him all up."

"Where did he come from?" Bravestarr said not liking what he had heard.

"The woman Jade who brought him in said that he's from an uncharted world that doesn't even have a name. She said that her ship detected an old colony ship and downloaded the black box. The data should be at the police station by the time you get back there. Also you should know that the ship is an old Marv class ship," Doc Clayton said.

"A Marv ship? But those ships haven't been used for thousands of years," Bravestarr said. Those ships predated the creation of the Galaxy Council government.

"I have seen one but it was nothing more then a husk used as a building," Shaman said thinking back to his younger days. Some old ships were used as housing or other things once they're no longer flying.

"This young man is from a lost colony and once he wakes up he's be in shock seeing where he is," Doc Clayton said as this kind of thing does happen but not for a long time. "There is also something else his blood isn't normal, instead of iron he has instead kerium."

"Wait he has kerium in his blood? But all of us have some trace amounts in us," Bravestarr said.

"The world he comes from must be filled with kerium to do this. I heard of people running experiments in what, I'm seeing. All the test animals always shown some kind of power that came from having kerium in their bodies," Doc Clayton said.

"It would explain much," Shaman said as he knows that some people have infused themselves with kerium to gain power. "But if this boy came from a world that is a lost colony thousands of years old and is filled with kerium. His people would have gain the power to tap into the magic."

"Like you?" Bravestarr ask.

"Maybe," Shaman said.

"The things he had on him are over there," Doc Clayton said pointing to the orange jumpsuit, blades and the oversize scroll.

"These look like weapons of a ninja like in those old movies," Bravestarr said looking over the weapons then to the scroll. "And, I think the scroll is written in Japanese."

"There must have been some old ninja movies or books on that ship," Doc Clayton said. (1)

"Like that world that use to be in a knights and kings setting?" Bravestarr ask. He has read stories about how when a colony loses all contact or in some cases crash into the planet. That the culture they have sometimes are something out of the old history of Earth's. So a lost colony ship crashing on a planet and because of the ninja films and mangas on board the ship the people mimic that kind of life.

"He's waking up," Doc Clayton said.

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange new place, on a bed in a strange room of the likes he has never seen before. It has strange machines and a look he doesn't know. There are three men in the room with him, all dress in strange clothes and look unlike any people he has ever seen before.

"Hello son, my name is Bravestarr and you are in Fort Kerium's hospital. This is Doc Clayton and next to him is Shaman," Bravestarr said not wanting to cause him to panic. "Do you remember what happen to you?"

"I saw two strange people in a clearing, a green skined woman and a pig man standing in front of a ship of some kind," Naruto said as the ship reminds him of the mangas that he finds in the trash about space ships.

"That's because they're not humans. Both of them are each from another race and alien race from different planets. You were attack by a man on your world and they killed him and saved you. They were force to leave the planet when more men showed up. They brought you to this planet of New Texas," Bravestarr explains.

"I'm on another planet?" Naruto ask as he looks around the room to get a better detail of the room.

"Yes but don't worry we'll get you back to your planet," Doc Clayton said.

"There's nothing for me to go back to," Naruto said remembering how the man who he had always thought as his friend thought of him as nothing more then a monster.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bravestarr said seeing how hurt the boy.

"There is also something inside of you," Shaman spoke up.

"That's the demon fox that's been sealed within me," Naruto said causing the three adults to express a look of shock.

"A demon?" Doc Clayton ask.

"You better start from the beginning," Bravestarr said as one should always get all the facts first.

"My name is Naruto, just Naruto," he began having given up on the family name that was given to him. He was just Naruto now and in this new world he found himself on. He could make something for himself without anything to do with the village.

!

In the Badlands -

In the Hexagon, Stampede's outlaws were all busy as they gathered the supplies they would need to setup shop on a brand new planet rich in kerium. The storerooms of the fortress were being filled with cargo taken from raids on small settlements. Weapons, medical supplies, spare parts, food, water, and other items that they would need. What couldn't be fit in the fortress, would be carried on the ships that are being gathered for the trip.

Goldtooth and Dingo Dan had gathered all the coyotes that are willing to move to another planet while others who aren't on the base were gathering supplies or heading for the fort. Only a few didn't want to move to another planet as the promise of a new planet without any Galaxy lawmen running around, is just too good to pass off.

Stampede for his part still had a feeling he had sense the power some place before. The boy where the power came from he would like to see up close. But no he wouldn't waste time on one boy. He would need to stake his claim on the new unnamed planet before the Galaxy Government could get there first. If this world is as filled with kerium as he hopes it is, his power will be greater than ever. As for the people of that world, they have never encountered anything of the likes of his before.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –When the Marv ship crash the people on board were major otakus in old animes and mangas about ninjas. Barely escaping this sinking ship with what they could save, the people who survived decided to copy Japanese life style base on the ninja mangas. Which explains why no one in Naruto's world looks Japanese. And as for the strange hair coloring, lets just say it's thanks to DNA machine that allows people to change their hair color. And it also explains why the technology of Naruto's world is all over the place from very advance to no tech at all. As the ninja world runs on a scavenged punk and schizo tech setting, where the culture is taken from manga and anime, while the technology is what was saved from the ship before it sank beneath the sea. And the technology is kept low on purpose so that the ninja culture would not be needed anymore. In other words the ninja world is a ninja otakus dream come true and everything runs on the ninja lifestyle and kept that way. And this plot line for the reason why the ninja world is how it is, is just as half bake as anything in an anime or a manga.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Doc Clayton kept Naruto in the hospital, he's being fed a diet of extra nutrition paste full of vitamins. His body is suffering from malnutrition and other things that he would need to be fix. The bill is being paid for by the Shaman who took an interest in making him into a student, as what Naruto calls chakra is magic. Naruto learning how powerful Shaman is in magic ask if he'll be able to free him of the fox demon sealed within him. The Shaman told him that he must first be in good health before that could be done and it will take time for him to prepare.

Windstarr learning that Naruto will be Shaman's student along with her. Wanted to make friends with him, much to the surprise of Naruto. Even with her knowing he has a demon sealed within him she still wanted to be his friend. She even gave him her old Pip-Boy an electronic device that one wears on their wrist. It's a smart phone but one modeled and designed for children before they moved up to other models. And with Naruto never seeing a computer before, Windstarr spent much time in the hospital teaching him how to use it.

Bravestarr learning that Naruto is from an uncharted planet went to his wife, J.B. to see where the star system falls into. Turns out that because it's an uncharted system between the Galaxy Council and the Krang empire, the system can't be claimed without causing trouble between the two space spanning governments. So the star system would fall on neither and once people learn that there's kerium on the planet, will make it into a all but lawless planet. The native people on the planet could apply to become apart of the Galaxy Council but that would take time as the planet falls between Council space and Krang space. It would take a mountain of paper works and forms, just to get the bureaucrats into action. (1)

"So the planet can't be claim by the Galaxy Council because it's between our space and that of the Krang?" Bravestarr ask J.B. his wife the judge of New Texas.

"We already been through one border war with them. People aren't going to go to war with the Krang no matter how much kerium is at stake. The planet that Naruto came from is just going to be one of the many border systems. Or be a shared planet with some settlements being part of the Galaxy Council or that of the Krang Empire," J.B. said.

"Well, I have visited some of those planets before and not all Krang as like those slave traders," Bravestarr said as he made friends with some Krang traders who come to the planet.

"How is Naruto doing?" J.B. ask.

"He's doing just fine. Shaman is preparing to take the energy beast out of him. I already called in for an energy container to be ready to hold the fox once it's out. Karen has also called in the Star Marines to transport the container and the energy beast off planet," Bravestarr explains.

"Where will it be taken to?" J. B. ask.

"To a research lab that studies energy beings," Bravestarr said.

"A research lab?" J. B. ask.

"I know, I don't like it either but from what, Naruto told us. The energy beast is nothing more than a wild animal that will destroy anything around it. And the brass wants to study it, seeing how rare it is to study an energy being," Bravestarr said not liking research labs like that around but they serve a purpose.

"At least here he's able to be more than just a child soldier," J. B. said as the young ninjas are just that.

"He's still young and be able to learn a trade," Bravestarr said.

"Windstarr is helping him learn things and he can enrolled in the school once he gets out of the hospital. It's nice that she made friends with him. It looks like he never had anyone there for him," J. B. said.

"The scroll that was with him was translated and all the secrets hidden within it were unlocked by Shaman. What Naruto's people on his planet call chakra is magic, and from what Shaman said while powerful isn't a match for his stronger magic," Bravestarr explains. (2)

"What did you find?" J. B. ask.

"Some spells or jutsus as they're called on that planet. We also found a letter from his parents, Minato who was the village leader and Kushina his wife. The letter told how they sealed the energy being inside of him so that he would be able to use its power so he would be able to protect the village. From what he has told us the village has done nothing to deserve his protection and he has no one to count on there. He has two godparents but he has never seen them. With all that letter said it's clear that he's meant to be a living weapon to protect a place that has done nothing to deserve it. Not just that but his own parents knowing what people who have sealed energy beings are treated did more than seal the fox inside of him. They also put a mind spell that would make him want to forgive and protect the village no matter what happens to him. They turn their own child into a weapon and made sure he would do as they want," Bravestarr explains.

"They brainwashed their child to be an optimistic all-loving hero?" J. B. said as she has read about those kinds of people. People who put others first and willing to risk it all to save the day. Men like his husband for one. But to make someone into that kind of a hero, simply can't be done as the person has to want to be that. It can never be force on a person, as many of those who had been force, were anything but what they were force to become. (3)

"For them the village comes first no matter what," Bravestarr said. He knows that tough choices have to be done, but he likes to think that those kinds of choices are only made when there's no other way to end things. Like the engineer who sent that piece of space rock on a colony world to stop a plague that turns the dead into monsters. Even after the planet was all but destroyed the Galaxy Council still had the planet destroyed by using red matter to create a temporary black hole to make sure that nothing was left of the strange plague. Whatever caused it is being kept under wraps.

"Wait if that's true why does he seem against the village?" J. B. ask.

"The drugs that Clayton is using on him is allowing him to think for himself," Bravestarr said.

"Is there a way to undo the effects?" J. B. ask.

"Yes but once it's done he will never be able to use magic again," Bravestarr said.

"I wonder how he will take it," J. B. said.

"I already told him the cost and everything else. He wants to be able to think for himself without his parents making him do what they want even if they're dead," Bravestarr said.

!

A week later -

Inside the police station in a large room, several space marines stood by with the standard energy weapons designed to deal with energy beings. They're standard for the reason that no energy being no matter how powerful has been uneffected against them. There are even two magic users a man and a woman who work for the government who came along to help with the unsealing. Strap to a bed is Naruto and next to him is an energy container that is in the shape of a box designed to hold an energy being no matter how powerful. And seeing how no energy being has ever escape under its own power its a safe bet that the fox wouldn't be able to escape. They're designed after an old ghost trap that was use to contain ghost before magic users created a barrier that kept ghost from entering the living world. (4)

Shaman having studied the scroll and how the seal works figured out a way to take the fox out of Naruto. But the cost would be that the magic within him would be lost, never to be regain. But Naruto is fine with losing his chakra or magic as its called here. Learning why he has the demon inside of him and that his parents would brainwash him into being what they wanted him to be, made his choice for him. He would turn his back on everything that his parents forced him to be, so he'll be his own person not just a puppet.

Looking over to the side he saw Windstarr with her parents standing behind glass watching. She's his first real friend he has ever made. The Hokage had only gotten close to him to make him want to stay in the village. It made so much sense now. He would be free of the burden his parents put on his shoulders and made sure he would do as they wanted.

"Now we begin," Shaman said as he with the two other magic users cast the unsealing spell on Naruto.

The stronger magic of the Shaman boosted by the two government magic users broke the seal releasing the fox. The fox tried to break free but found itself held by the magic of the three magic users containing him in a energy ball. The space marines all aimed their weapons at the fox ready to blast him if he managed to break free. The engineer at the energy container activated the controls, sucking the fox into the box. The fox found himself free from one prison and trap into another prison, one that doesn't have any kind of opening, where he'll be able to apply the pressure to break free.

"How do you feel?" Shaman ask Naruto.

"Wonderful, I'm finally free to choose my path in life my own choice and not what my parents choose for me," Naruto said feeling empty now he no longer has chakra but happy that he'll be able to fill it with something that is his choice and no one else.

!

In the other room -

Bravestarr watch as his wife and their daughter left to see how Naruto is doing. The space marines were already taking the container away to be transported to the research site. Naruto was place in a wheel chair and is being taken back to the hospital to recover as the unsealing has left him weaken. As for him he has other matters to attend to.

"Bravestarr there you are," Thirty-Thirty said as Bravestarr enters their office.

"Anyword about Tex Hex and Stampede?" Bravestarr ask.

"No Fuzz is out with the other lawmen shaking down the remaining bandits for information. But it's the something, the Hexagon has blasted off and Stampede took every bandit and outlaw who wanted in. They must had found out about the new planet and how it's filled with kerium," Thirty-Thirty said.

"Well it's out of our hands now. That planet is outside the law and our jurisdiction, there's nothing we can do to stop them," Bravestarr said.

"So that planet is going to have to deal with Stampede and his gang of outlaws all by themselves?" Thirty-Thirty ask.

"Afraid so," Bravestarr said as there's nothing that can be done to stop the outlaws from raiding the planet.

!

In the Unamed Star System -

Over the unamed planet, the Hexagon and a small fleet of ships maintained orbit around the planet. Stampede wanted to gather as much information on the planet before they landed to make sure they'll be ready for anything. Mother Brain and Gearhead had launched spy drones down on the planet gathering as much information as they could get. One thing was clear and that the planet is brimming with kerium, it was just about everywhere down on the planet. Stampede had seen many would be overlords of evil making the mistake of attacking a planet without knowing anything about it. Information is a precious commodity that few in his line of work find value in.

"Shall we go down on make ourselves at home?" Tex ask Stampede in the control room of the Hexagon.

"No not till we learn all that we need to know," Stampede said.

"I agree as just landing and blasting everything in sight only works so well at first," Mother Brain said who is at the ships controls. "We need to learn all the big players and who's who first. We also need to find where all the big deposits of kerium are and not just land just anywhere."

"How about near the water. It be a nice change to the desert," Slimema said as she and Big Time could never really show what they're made out of. Being on a desert planet and them being water breathers.

"Just as long as, I get to go boom," Betty Boom spoke up.

"We so also see who are the outlaws on that planet. It be nice to have people who know what's what working with us," Thunderstick said.

"There isn't much in tech but a lot in magic. But nothing our weapons can't handle," Gearhead said having scan to see how advance the planet is and it's all over the place.

"There is no rush, the star system falls between the Krang and the Galaxy Council outside of both of their jurisdictions. Besides this is a new planet and they have no idea what's in store for them. Or the evil that, I will bring down upon them. Let them have their peace as long as it last," Stampede said as he eyes the planet on the view screen with hungry eyes.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –Somethings will just never change. One is that the governments need people to fill out tons of forms just to do something. Which is justified here as border wars have broke out because one side started to settle on a piece of land or in this case planet that's between their two nations. So the bureaucrats have to do things slow as they have to work with the Krang bureaucrats which slow things down to avoid war breaking out.

2 - Shaman's magic is more powerful then the chakra users on Naruto's planet. As the chakra users can only use the energy within their bodies, while Shaman can draw energy all around him. Which allows him to use more powerful spells than anything that anyone on Naruto's planet can do. And since there are other magic users on other planets he would have learned spells beyond his own people's spells. It's like comparing Harry Potter spells to The Slayers. Only when

3 - In this fic Minato and Kushina took the darker path to making sure that Naruto will be the protector of the village. By putting mental controls on him to make sure he always put the good of the village before all else. And trying to make someone into a messiah figure without any thought in what the person thinks about it. Will end badly for everyone.

4 - The ghostbusters isn't the one you are all thinking of. It's the other ghostbusters the one with the ape. They did came out long before the movie one. And the show is corney but only because like Doctor Who before it became better funded was on a shoelace budget.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Over the planet without a name the Hexagon and a fleet of ships stayed in orbit. Stampede had gathered all the information on the planet that the drones could gather. From what he has gathered the planet is rich in kerium but there's something else. There's a magical field surrounding the largest landmass on the planet. The other landmasses on the planet are free of the magical field. The magic field is a spell he hasn't seen used for a very long time, the field allows less powerful magic users to use spells that they would normally wouldn't be able to. The field also allows the magic users to be able to use more energy then they would safely be able to use without the kind of training or experience that's needed without it. The reason it's not used anymore is that the field needs someone to maintain it and to setup up a field of that size would take someone of his level just to power it, not to mention how long it takes to just create the spell.

"A magic boosting field is covering the entire planet. Looks like the kerium is giving the energy needed to maintain it, but it seems the field is at the strongest at the center of the field on the landmass we're currently over," Mother Brain said to Stampede.

"Any idea what it is boss?" Tex Hex ask.

"It's either someone from my past or someone else of his kind," Stampede said realizing why the power he felt from the boy is nagging at the back of his brain. An old memory from before the Galaxy Council was formed and made life so hard for people in his line of work.

"What you want us to do?" Tex Hex ask.

"Send out my forces to deal with that group Akatsuki they're the most powerful on the planet. Make sure the drones are really, I want everyone on the planet to know who they're dealing with. Have my forces be ready to take down the selected targets, the scanners have already been set to find them, I want no mistakes. As for the power source of the magic field have the mining ships dig it out and have the rail gun ready," Stampede said. (1)

"Rail gun?" Mother Brain ask.

"Incase it's who, I think it is," Stampede said.

!

In the Akatsuki base -

Pain, Obito and Madara were in their as the other members of their group were off on missions, when a strange flying machine suddenly appeared in the chamber. The machines is a featureless sphere, no bigger than a basketball. Silver in color, it had no marks that could indicate some way to open it. It was floating effortlessly in mid air, no sound coming from it.

Obito was gong to touch it when it glow and picture screens appeared surrounding the machine. Each screen showed one of the ninja villages and the main city of each nation, there are also screens showing the largest villages. There are also screens that showed the other members of the Akatsuki. And like the three Akatsuki members the ninja leaders, lords and groups of people are watching.

A demonic skeleton of a ox like creature with a metal skull top and horns appeared in front of the Akatsuki members. His full form is hidden by thick clouds of smoke that only showed the upper body of the creature. The three Akatsuki members buckle as they felt the wave of chakra coming from the creature, greater than anything they have ever felt before. It wasn't just them as the energy from the creature was sensed by all high level ninjas close to the base and the demon beasts and their containers all felt it too.

"Hello beings of this world. I am Stampede and, I came to this world to rule it. My power is nothing you have ever seen before. Please fight back as much as you want. It just makes things more interesting when you see that none of you had a chance to begin with. Those who serve me will be rewarded," Stampede said broadcasting it all over the Element Countries.

"You think, I will serve you?" Pain said putting a brave front.

"If not matters little. I came here for that," Stampede said pointing to the statue that would seal the tail demons within to free the ten tail demon.

"Do you even know what it is?" Obito ask.

"It's a special seal that will only open once 9 pieces are place within it. Sealing the body of the 10 tail beasts that the other 9 tail demons being the missing pieces that will make it whole. Or for someone like me knows that right spell to free it," Stampede said as he cast a unlocking spell on the statue unsealing what's within it.

The ninja world was stun as a woman appeared where the statue once stood. The woman has long white hair, long ears, and have a third eye in the middle of her forehead. The there members of Akatsuki as the other members watching were stun as all their planning to unseal the statue was broken with ease. But without the 9 demons the 10 tail demon in human form is much weaker and unable to take the form of the giant beast. (2)

"I am Kaguya Otsutsuki. Who has freed me from my prison?" she ask before she saw Stampede. She felt something within her react seeing the strange creature before her.

Stampede stared at the woman who called herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki who had merged with the tree that's named Shinju. But he saw something else beyond that, someone that he hasn't seen since the good old days when there were evil overlords by the hundreds all trying to takeover the galaxy before the creation of the Galaxy Council that made it so hard to be an evil overlord nowadays.

"Trekrack so it is you, it's been so long since we last met," Stampede said to Kaguya.

"My name isn't Trekrack," Kaguya said.

"I'm not speaking to you woman. I'm talking to Trekrack the one using you as a host," Stampede said but still received a blank look from her. "Oh, I see you're not even aware of Trekrack using your body as a time share. You were always good at using puppets and never letting them know you're in complete control of their actions."

"NO, I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL! I MERGED WITH SHINJI AND TOOK CONTROL!" Kaguya shouted.

"Let me explain it to you. Trekrack who you call Shinju is a plant base lifeform from another world, who has a mind and will of its own. He has live as long as, I have and has powers that are a match for my own back in the old days. He can't move or talk on his own like the rest of his kind before they were all wipe out, well not to beings like yourselfs anyways, I could always talk to him. He once was a overlord that ruled over a star system, he infected any race that came into contact with him, turning them into his slaves. The beast you call the 10 tail demon is just the mindless body he created and used when he wanted to do things for himself. You just gave a mind to a mindless shell when you merged with it. Then he made the mistake that so many other overlords did and tried to conqure another system that was under the protection of the Krang empire. Sadly his forces were no match for their drones who he couldn't infect and control, or fight against their ships that rained down fire from space. They burn his home planet to ash, while he escape on a starship and it looks like his ship crash landed on this planet."

"The summons are nothing more than the offsprings of his minions who used the kerium of this world to create a subspace pocket world for their own. They don't even realize that you implanted a control spell right into their very cores that is even pasted to their offsprings. Allowing you to control them whenever you wish to. Then there are the humans whose colony ship crash landed onto this planet. With what they could salvage and who survived the crash landing, must have made it all too easy for you to slowly mold them into what you wanted them to be. Infusing them with kerium little by little over the generations, allowing them to tap into magic. Then once the ninjas showed up you didn't have to do much as they did the breeding and training for you. You even extended your power all over this planet so that the more powerful ninjas be able to tap into your power to be able to use spells that they wouldn't be able to use otherwise. But of course you made sure that the ninjas wouldn't be able to betray you or be able to think outside what you wanted them to. I'm impress with how you changed since the last time we cross swords Trekrack," Stampede said.

"Stampede you and, I have unfinish busniess to attend to," a unhuman voice said using Kaguya's as a mouth piece to the utter shock of said mouth piece.

"Yes this is the part we fight and we destroy most of the planet like the last time we fought. I have grown stronger since the last time we fought, learning spells and gaining power of the likes you have never dreamed. While you were spreading your roots on this lone backwater planet, I had to deal with heroes and government backed armies. You and, I are the last of the old evil overlords. You survived by being on this backwater planet, while I was off in the galaxy surviving encounters with forces that you would have never survived. Besides that body you're using is only a puppet and your real body is helpless without a puppet to protect it. Just destroy the body and your mind goes with it," Stampede said.

"True but, I have invested everything in this battlefield. The ninjas and summons are under my command, my roots cover this planet. Allowing me to use high level spells repeatedly by drawing the power of kerium that covers this world. My body is protected from the most powerful spells, I can't be destroyed even if you damaged my body it will just regenerate as fast as you damage me. This is my world and on my world, I will wear you down and kill you," Trekrack said.

"You still the same as you were back then. You could only think on only one battlefield. While, I think more than with magic," Stampede said.

!

Elsewhere -

Several large ships fired powerful mining lasers craving a large circle around a giant alien tree. The tree was hidden from view by a powerful spell, hiding the giant tree from everyone. While the powerful seals protected the tree from magic, there's little to protect it from tech base attacks. Once the ships finished cutting the roots of the tree, they used their tractor beams to lift the tree out of the ground and lifted it into space.

The ships flew back into space and to the Hexagon. A large makeshift rail gun was already deployed. The ships positions the tree into the rail gun as ammo.

!

Back with Stampede -

"What did you do!" Trekrack said feeling his body being cut loose and lifted off planet.

"Oh, I simply had my ships cut your body out of the earth and pulled you out. Now my ships are lifting you into space and to my main ship. Where, I'm currently taking aim and," Stampede said enjoying the look of horror on the puppet's face being used by Trekrack as a view screen appeared showing what's happening just above the planet. "Just fired you into the star." (3)

"That, that's just plain dirty. Curse you Stampede to hell!" Trekrack screamed as his connection to his puppet disconnected as his main body flew out of range. Kaguya freed from his control fell to the ground out cold.

On the view screen the body of Trekrack flew into the star of the system. In the airless space Trekrack's body didn't slowed down as it flew closer to the sun. Then it was over as Trekrack's body hit the star's, the protection spells he casted and the jutsus of the controled ninjas he took control of over the years, while powerful. Couldn't protect him from the sheer power of a star. And with his death, the ninja world felt something like a kick to the stomach. Like something was suddenly cut off and for the ninjas like their power suddenly becoming weaker.

"Without him to draw upon. You ninjas are now much weaker and the high level spells are now beyond any of you," Stampede laughed at the stunned ninjas in the chamber. Pain and the members of his group with him all tried to feel their chakra but it was like suddenly hitting a wall. All the jutsus they use to be able to use was just gone.

"You think we will serve you? Then you have a fight on your hand," Madara said as he and the others ready themselves for battle.

"Have it your way than," Stampede said as he teleported away taking the body of Kaguya with him.

A new screen suddenly appeared in front of the three, showing their base hidden in a mountain. The three had a sinking feeling in their stomachs as they saw a bright green beam appearing on the screen hitting their base. Their base exploded all around them, as they were all engulfed in a bright green light that burned them.

!

On the Hexagon -

A picture of the hole that's a mile wide is all that's left of the Akatsuki base. Stampede had the Hexagon's main weapon fired a shot at the mountain to show the power he has. The scans of the area showed nothing alive within 3 miles of the base. The heat and the shockwave made sure of that.

"As you can see my power is nothing any of you have ever encountered before. Now lets see how the remaining members are doing against my forces," Stampede explained as screens appeared showing what's happening to the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Deidara faced off with Betty Boom and Hawgtie. He tried to use his chakra to use his explosive clay on the two but found without Trekrack's power to back it up, ended up having the power of a firecracker. Betty Boom and Hawgtie laugh in his face as the firecrackers did nothing to their shields. Hawgtie blasted him with his Neutra-laser blaster freeing him in place. Betty Boom walk up to the helpless form of Deidara and place a stick of dynamite into his mouth and lit the fuse. She walks backwards enjoying the look of helplessness in Deidara's eyes as they're the only thing he could move. Deidara head blew up in a cloud of blood and bites.

Hidan could only defend himself as a pack of coyotes on flying bikes blasted him from the air, he created clones of himself so he wouldn't be the only target on the ground. He couldn't gain life energy from any of his attackers as they're out of his range and attacking too fast. They're lead by Goldtooth who kept his men out of range of Hidan. His clones were destroyed as with Deidara, he didn't have the chakra to maintain or powered them as he could before. Once Goldtooth saw Hidan by himself he had all his men fire on him all at once. They didn't let up till there was nothing more than a bloody stain on the ground.

Daibutsu found himself facing off with Thunderstick and Red Moxx. Red Moxx flying out of his attack range fired with blasters at him. Daibutsu ran into the trees and used a jutsu to hide himself, Red Moxx followed the bushin thinking it's him. Daibutsu thought he had brought himself some time before a hole was blasted through his chest, and he fell over dead. Thunderstick wondered what Red Moxx was chasing as she just flew past Daibutsu who was standing behind a tree. Being a robot he couldn't be fooled by mind jutsus of any kind.

Yahiko who was brought back to life by Pain didn't even had the chance to fight as he was just blasted by the main energy cannon of Gearhead's fighter as she flew overhead. With all the mods she made and that her fighter has a targeting system that can lock onto just about anything. Yahiko didn't stood a chance on the open plain he was on. His undead body is hard to destroy but without the chakra boost, his undead body couldn't regenerate from the damage from a energy cannon that destroyed his entire body in one shot leaving nothing behind.

Sasori seeing how the others had fallen decided to give up and join Stampede. He raised his hands up and told Cactushead and Buzz-Saw he wants to switch sides.

Kakuzu had the same idea as he gave up to Sandstorm and Mumbo Jumbo.

Tex Hex, Outlaw Skuzz, Big Time and Slimema stood before Itachi and Kisame. They stood by a large river. Kisame tried to use his water jutsu but found he couldn't as he just didn't have the power to use it to the power he use to. The water blast that should have killed the two, simply wash past them leaving them wet but undamaged. With both of them being aqua races their bodies are able to withstand water pressures that most land races could hope to survive. Big Time and Slimema rush him while he tried to attack with his sword. He quickly found that Slimema's body is too soft and slippery for brute force to work on her, and Big Time's shell is too strong and dense without the chakra he used to be able to use to cut through. They grab him and took him into the river. Where he quickly discovered that being a water jutsu masters means little against people who are able to breathe and live underwater. They beat him and held him down until he simply drowned as Slimema covered his grill preventing him from breathing underwater. And Big Time made sure he's dead by using his claws to rip him into pieces.

Itachi tried to use his eye on Tex Hex and Outlaw Shuzz but screamed in pain as his eye felt like it was being cut. Without Trekrack many people with bloodline quickly found out that they couldn't control it or the damaging effects of using it suddenly made itself known. on Tex Hex and Outlaw Shuzz laugh at him seeing him in pain, Itachi responded by spitting out a fireball at them. The fireball struck but to his surprise both simply walk out of the fire like nothing happen. As both of them are already dead to begin with, they could survive things that others couldn't as they're already dead. Tex Hex blasted Itachi with a blast of magic that burn him to a crisp in seconds, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

"As you all can see. My forces have taken out the strongest group of ninjas on this planet. With them dead or seeing it's better to serve under me. But be free to fight all you want, a broken spirit makes a better slave," Stampede said to the people watching as the screens all went black at the same time.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –Stampede's forces are able to track down the ninjas as the scanners have settings that are able to detect their energy. There are plenty of scanners with settings that allow them to detect different energies, and there are scanners in real life that can detect what they're set to find, like scanners that can tell different gases apart. So no complaining that the advance space tech can't do that.

2 - Think of how Shendu isn't as powerful without all of his talismans. Samething with the ten tail demon.

3 - Destroying the body to destroy the mind works, as Trekrack is only remotely controlling his puppets like in a videogame so that the old mind linking causing a damaging feedback won't happen to him.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

On the planet of New Texas, Bravestarr and his wife J.B. stood on a platform of the space port. Their daughter having followed her father's footsteps has become a galaxy marshall at the age of 20. She has grown into a young woman who takes after her mother but has the darker skin tone and hair of her father. She also gained the same powers of her father's spirit animals. Eyes of the Hawk, Ears of the Wolf, Strength of the Bear, and Speed of the Puma, but she is also able to use magic thanks to the teachings of the Shaman.

"Are you're sure you're up for this assignment?" Bravestarr ask as Windstarr is being assigned to a planet by herself like he did when he came to New Texas.

"Dad, I'm ready for this. I learn from you after all," Windstarr said.

"Yes but the planet you're going to. It's under control of Stampede, with only a couple of settlements under the control of either Galaxy or the Krang. From what, I have heard he and his gang of outlaws are even more wild than they were ever here. From what the early prospectors reported, the outlaws slaughtered many of the natives who tried to fight back," J.B. said not liking how the Outlaws got away with what they have done.

"I know how you feel honey. But there's nothing we could do as the planet isn't apart of the Galaxy Council, but a joint settlement between us and the Krang. With all the red tape on the planet, the only law and order of the Galaxy Council can enforce is within the settlements, which are walled and force field protected. Stampede and his outlaws know better than attacking any of the settlements of either us or the Krang," Bravestarr said trying to ease his wife's worries.

"Where's Naruto?" J.B. ask.

"He's somewhere," Windstarr said as she hovers up into the air using her hover boots. It's something that came out in the market a few years ago. The inventor of which she knows very well.

"Sorry, I'm late," Naruto said hovering over to them with his hover boots. The hover boots are his invention by strapping some old hover units used on a broken stagecoach to hover around. His idea caught on as he and Windstarr showed off their new toys around. J.B. managed to get a patent on it before Naruto's idea got claim by others. (1)

"You two shouldn't use those things all the time," Bravestarr said as the hover boots are nice and all but he rather walk.

"Is it because you keep on falling on your face?" J.B. ask him.

"No," Bravestarr said defensively.

"Yeah right," J.B. said as she waves him off.

"Windstarr the ship is ready," Naruto said hovering over to them.

"So long dad, mom," Windstarr said flying off to the ship ready to leave.

"Naruto wait," Bravestarr said stopping him.

"Yes?" Naruto ask.

"As a lawman, I was taught that someone like you should confront those who abuse them. But you don't have to go if you don't want to," Bravestarr said.

"No, I don't but Windstarr has been station there. She will need someone to help her and keep her gear in working order. I'm the engineer who can do it. Besides you have all done so much for me, the least, I can do is help Windstarr in any way that, I can," Naruto explains. (2)

"Thank you for looking over our girl," Bravestarr said as Naruto has grown up to be a fine lad.

"Just prepare yourself for what you're going to see once you reach your old home planet. Things have changed and for many not for the better," J.B. said.

"By the way does it have a name?" Naruto ask.

"Your home planet is listed as planet, Shinobra," J.B. answers.

"Time to see what Stampede has done to it then," Naruto said as he took off for the ship.

!

On planet Shinobra -

In the years following Stampede landing on the planet and killing Trekrack the source for the lion share of the ninja world's power, the way of life for the ninjas have changed. With more than half of their chakra gone and many of those with blood limits finding themselves unable to use them or suffering from the effects of using them or just plain dying. The ninjas that were left were not ready for the sudden change in power, those ninjas who didn't rely on high level chakra jutsus suddenly found themselves the strongest as they had the combat skills that the other ninjas lacked. But they were always very few in numbers and many of the ninjas aren't combat trained. While the ninja villages did have around 10,000 ninjas, that's only by counting the old, young, and no longer combat ready and ninjas who aren't trained for combat.

The ninjas tried to fight against Stampede and his forces. It took only a week of bombing their villages from space to take the fight out of them. For without Trekrack giving them their power boost they were simply no matched for Stampede. Then the droids began to appear, taking over entire villages and other settlements. The ninjas couldn't fight them in their weaken conditions, or withstand their weapons that either out right killed them in one shot or cause them to freeze up unable to move. Then came many ninjas becoming missing ninjas as they flock to Stampede who gave them the power to use chakra as they did under Trekrack. It was caused after the Sound Village became underlings for Stampede. Many ninjas having lost their powers or dying from their blood limits joined Stampede.

The only thing that stop Stampede from completely taking over was the arrival of both the Galaxy Council and Krang ships. They learned that their planet is on the border between their two governments and would share their planet between them. With them they brought a wealth of knowledge and marvels of the likes that their world had never seen before. But also with them they brought much change. Their way of life along with ancient traditions were pushed aside or broken in their wake. For some it meant their entire culture and way of life was either changed or destroyed. But for many the changes brought something that the old culture didn't had, a way to bring themselves up in the world that the culture they came from didn't allowed. For in the old world only those who are ninjas are worth anything as it's always been ninja this and ninja that. You're only worth something if you're a ninja or born in a noble family. But now with the ninjas having lost so much power and weapons appearing that make anyone their equals, the ninjas quickly learned that the things that they could have gotten away with before, because of their social ranking no longer mattered at all. The lords of the lands have all joined with one of the three great powers that are now on their world, either joining Stampede, the Galaxy Council or the Krangs. As for the ninjas villages, they're nothing more than a shadow of what they once were. (3)

In the Hokage tower, the 3rd Hokage sat in his office looking over the latest reports from the field. The village is still rebuilding from the last raid by Stampede's forces. The reason for the raid was to steal the kerium they had mined. With the knowledge that the red crystals that they find everywhere is worth more than gold, many of the Hidden Villages now switched to mining kerium to keep afloat as demand for their ninjas skills have drop to almost nothing. The missions they get now are gathering information and spying, mainly to do with kerium traders and merchants. The combat skills that the ninjas are use to being called in for were no longer needed. Which meant the ninja classes had to switch from combat and jutsu skills, to information and stealth skills which are in demand. (4)

This has changed the power base of all the villages that aren't on Stampede's side. Those few ninjas with actually skills in information gathering and stealth skills that aren't based on jutsus or chakra which can be detected by the machines, are now in great demand. The great clans of the village who relied on their blood limits or combat skills now found themselves fallen from power. As like the Yamanaka clan and the Nara Clan whose blood limits would have been useful quickly found themselves unable to use them anymore. Not without much effort on their part and much chakra, which has killed or crippled many. The Hyuga and Inuzuka clans simply lost their blood limits all together, the Hyuga could no longer see as they once their their eyes no longer white, while the Inuzuka couldn't talk with their dogs anymore. And they're the lucky ones as other clans had to bare more horrible fates with the lost of chakra that they use to be able to use. The Aburame clan is all but gone now with only a small number of them left. They like other specialized clans found without the magic boosting field, the bugs inside their bodies turned on them. Only a few of the members survived long enough to have the bugs inside of them removed. (5)

Sanrutobi frown as he read through the reports, all of them bad news for the village. Many of the Hidden Villages are outside the protection of either the Krang or the Galaxy Council which would keep Stampede's forces from openly attacking the villages. Both the Krang and Galaxy Council were horrified once they learned they used children as soldiers. The only way they would grant them protections if they submit themselves into obeying the laws that both governments run under. Besides having to pay taxes for the protection they would have to give up much in their way of life. One being that children can't be used as soldiers and other things that would change their way of life. Many of the Hidden Villages refused the offer and are fending for themselves. And none of them are doing well. While the kerium deposits do bring money into the villages that allows them to buy some of the machines and other technology marvels, it also made them into targets from Stampede's forces. For while his forces do control several mines they are more than willing to steal already mined kerium from others.

Both of his old students came back to the village which helped but still isn't enough. Tsuande like him lost most of her skills that need large amounts of chakra to use, she couldn't even keep up the transformation technique that made her look as she did in her prime. Jiraiya lost most of his skills as well and is now putting his energy into maintain his information network. Unless a ninja is working under Stampede, the highest chakra level that any ninja could handle is rookie level.

Then there were the summons many of which became nothing more than animals. No ninja could summon any of their old summons anymore. The summons had depended on the magic field for too long and couldn't survived without it. The big ones were hunted down by Stampede forces for sport. As for the demons, the villages that had them quickly found out that the host could still use chakra as they did before. They had hope to use them against Stampede, but all of them turn against their villages, leaving nothing but death in their wake. The Krang and Galaxy Council hunted them down using their advance technology to bring each of the demons down. They took the demons out and sent them off planet to research labs. Stampede didn't bothered with them as he said he had no need for such creatures. Before the two government's forces took the demons away, Stampede forces had spent much time blasting the demons killing their host for sport. (6) The demons had been seen running for their lives as Stampede's forces blasted them from their ships trying to see how many times they could be killed till they didn't come back. There is only one demon left on the planet, the one tail with it's host still alive and on Stampede's side. Where the Hidden Village of Sand once stood is where the Hexagon now stands. It's now a spare port and a wretched hive for the scum and villainy from all corners of space. (7)

Jiraiya entered the room with the damage report from the raid, Tsuande is busy treating the wounded. Which is harder now that she has no medical jutsus to fall back on and the medical machines that they managed to buy she's not use to using them yet. The younger nurses and doctors quickly learned how to use the new devices while the older ones like Tsuande had to struggle to relearn and unlearn to understand how they work.

"Stampede's forces managed to steal 37 percent of the kerium in the warehouse. Luckly this time no one was killed," Jiraiya said.

"At this rate the village is going to go under," the Hokage said.

"We could join the Galaxy Council," Jiraiya said having been beaten enough times by Stampede's forces to know the ninja way of life as it was is over.

"The council is still against it," the Hokage said.

"What will it take for them to swallow their pride and just take the offer. All we have to do is stop training children to be ninjas and only train the ones who are adults," Jiraiya said.

"I know but that's how they are," the Hokage said. "Have you found anything about Naruto?"

"Still nothing. All, I managed to find out is that he was taken to the planet New Texas by those two prospectors who first found our planet. I talk with them myself down in Waves and they have no idea what happen to him after they drop him off at the hospital there. He could be on any planet that a space ship can reach at this point," Jiraiya said.

"As, I feared," the Hokage said thinking about the Toad scroll that Jiraiya received from the Toads before Stampede came. In it Naruto was named as the one who will save the ninja world from a great evil. But with Stampede having setup shop and the remaining ninja villages barely hanging onto their independents, they didn't have any manpower to spare in looking for Naruto.

"You really think he would have made a differents if he was here?" Jiraiya ask.

"He is his parents child. You know he would have," the Hokage said. "Fate is for things that aren't there. Naruto would have made all the differents."

"For all the things that, I have done means nothing. I failed to be there for him when he needed me," Jiraiya said.

"We all did," the Hokage agreed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –Remember no one thought to lay claim on the first pair of skates or the yellow smiling face. If they had it would have made them money. With the skates it might have been before you could claim rights to something you invented.

2 - Naruto is now a mechanic with a degree in engineering. He has taken the passion he would have had for ninja and put it into engineering. He's able to put just about anything together and make it work like Macgyver, by using scrap metal, bits of wire, gum, and lots of duct tape. Windstarr counts on him in repairing and maintaining her equipments. Like how Scotty on Star Trek kept the ship running on gum, wire and rubber bands. Or how Donatello of TMNT is able to build things he finds in the sewers. Besides Naruto is always shown as a ninja, it's a nice change of pace to have him being a tech base hero. It works for plenty of comic book heroes.

3 - The ninjas are going through the samething that the samurai class went through once their usefulness was no longer needed.

4 - The ninja way of life started by the first human colony was nothing more than base childhood fantasy and fanboy dream of what being a ninja is. And not what a real ninja really do. Which is why they're not doing well as their sneaking and gathering skills aren't that good compared to their combat and jutsu skills. Which their combat and jutsu skills are now out class and outdated by the space age tech that's been brought to their world.

5 - Blood limits are no longer able to be used unless they're being powered by Stampede's magic. Some can be but it's as damaging as taking hard drugs that damaged the body with each usage. The ninjas if they tried to use their blood limits as they are now would either burn their chakra systems out, cripple themselves, or just plain die. Only the ones allied to Stampede are able to use their blood limits as they did before.

6 - The demons expect for the one tail one are all been captured by either the Galaxy Council or the Krang. And without the magic boosting field if the demon is killed enough times without any chance to recover, it dies as they don't have the power needed to keep on coming back to life, end of story.

7 - Stampede is running things like the Hutts from Star Wars. Lots of criminals and a black market where just about anything can be found and sold. Stampede keeps it orderly and is actually fairly clean and is more of a Vice City than hive. But that's only in the protected areas where Stampede's businesses are while the other areas that are crime ridden, are filled with nothing but junkies and crazy people who will kill you for anything of value. Showing how scary such a setting is and why if there is an area like that in real life you should never go there alone or at night.

!


End file.
